Love Shuffle
by hatsunemikudreamer01
Summary: Fine and Rein, Bright and Shade... Love each other. However, their lovers change like shuffle please...XD I wonder... Who will be with Shade? How about Rein?
1. Chapter 1: Capture!

Fushigiboshi No Futagohime chat

**Me:AHHH!~ Just finished my story. I can relax until monday.**

**-Fine and Rein appears-**

**Fine and Rein: KONICHIWA!~**

**Me: -falls down- EEEH? Princess Fine, Rein. What do you want?**

**Fine and Rein: We would like to make as a story as well!~**

**Me: EHHH? I just got finished from my story. I need a break.**

**Fine: PLEASE... what should I call you?**

**Me: Madam**

**Fine and Rein: PLEASE MADAM~**

**Me: What do I get in return?**

**Rein: uhm...**

**Fine: FOOD~**

**Me: No thanks ... I'll get fat**

**Rein: DRESSES~~**

**Me: No. I have dresses at my house.**

**Rein: THEN,...PRINCE SHADE!~**

**Fine: EEEEHH?**

**Me: I would be most delighted. I shall make a story ^_^**

**Shade: I heard my name.**

**Me:-evil laugh- YOU'RE MY SERVANT SHADE! **

**Fine and Rein: Then, let's begin! **

**Me: FIRST, I DON'T OWN FUSHIGIBOSHI! ENJOY!~**

* * *

**Fine's POV**

It was a VERY hot summer week. I felt like I'm gonna melt... I was SO hungry but I just ate snacks...T^T. My sister is so relaxed, she's reading some book.

"Oy Rein~ What are you reading?"

"This? Nothing, just love stories."

_The more she reads those kind of books, the more time she'll daydream about Bright._ I thought.

"Can we eat some cake?"

"No. AHHH~ Bright-sama~~ 'Rein, why are you so beautiful?' AHH~"

_Told ya._

"nee~ Rein. We can't we go outside and play, even itf it's summer?" I asked curiously.

"You really forgot it?" I was confused "Do you remember when you chase a cake you broke the 'special' vase and we were forbidden to go out for 3 days for fun?" Rein said it like she's irritated.

"che~~~ it was the cake's fault. *3*"

"Tomorrow, WE WILL BE FREE!~"

"Oh yeah Rein. Today's the last day of your punishment."

"YUP!~ I wanna show you something!" She closed her book and grabbed me to go somewhere.

We stopped and Rein let go of my hand. "Fine! Look at this!"

I looked around and I noticed a poster that our principal is looking for Shade and Bright!

"We should look for them." I said and my sister gave me a nod.

We split up to look for them. In the garden, I saw Shade walking. I wanted to catch him but I ended up falling on his knees.

"Princess Re-Fine!? Are you alright?" He looked at me with his worried dark violet eyes. I went blushing.

I stood up and said, "I-I'll look for Rein." As I leave, Shade held my hand.

"I'll go with you." He said.

"S-sure. Let's g-go." I went blushing.

**Rein's POV**

After splitting up with Fine, I went to the lunchroom. She saw Bright heading outside. Rein wanted to catch him, but, like Fine, she tripped.

"Princess Rein? Are you alright?" Bright said holding my palm. My eyes went HEARTS (=.=a).

"Y-yes." I held his hand as I stood up. All girls were murmuring at us and I felt embarassed.

"Now that I found you, I will take you to the principal." I said proudly.

"Alright." He sighed.

* * *

**Me:-sigh- How about this Fine? Rein?**

**Rein: Hmm...YEAH! This will do! But don't make me daydream next time!**

**Me: Sure thing. Where's Fine?**

**Rein: Probably somewhere where there's food.**

**Fine:-arrives- OY!~ I brought popcorn.**

**Rein:-gives Fine the story- Watcha' think?**

**Fine:-reads- Sure.**

**Me: ONCE AGAIN A SUCCESS! **


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

**Madam: Fine, Rein!**

**Fine: What?**

**Madam: Chapter 2 is here~**

**Fine and Rein: YEY!~ -doing the thank you dance- thankyouthankyou, THANKYOU!**

**Madam: Alright. You're welcome. **

**Fine and Rein: thankyouthankyou, THANKYOU! Madam doesn't own Fushigiboshi!~**

**Madam: But I own one character...**

* * *

**Shade's POV**

After Fine captured me (almost), we went to Bright and Rein.

"Looks like the twins captured us." said Bright.

"Yeah. Luckily, they're not been go outside. Of course, as expected to the most unlikely princesses in the mysterious star history." I said it chuckling. The twins looked depressed after hearing those words. I kinda worry about Rein.

"Sorry Rein, if I hurt you." I said worrying.

"Forgive him, Fine. I'm sure he didn't mean it." said Bright patting Fine on the back.

"Oh. No we're fine." said the twins.

"Let's go somewhere." said Fine.

"You're just saying that because you want to eat cake." said Rein as if she was a detective.

"EH? No, no. eh..." said Fine with a little confused face.

"It's all written on your face Fine." Rein continued.

"Eh? ERASE IT!" Fine shouted.

"It's alright Fine. Let's go to the lunchroom together." said Bright holding Fine's hand.

"O-ok." said Fine nervously.

The both of them left to the lunchroom.

"Rein, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Um...probably... I don't know." Rein said thinking.

I held her hand and said, "Let's take a tour around the school."

"S-sure. But wait! Aren't we going to the principal's office?"

"Don't worry. We'll do that later."

**Fine's POV**

_What is this? I love to eat every now and then...But now,? I don't feel like eating. It's like, I wanna stare at Bright_. I thought

Bright handed me a strawberry cake and said, "Eat up."

"Ok. ITADAKIMASU!(THANKS FOR THE FOOD!)~" I said happily.

I started eating, and it was DELICIOUS~ :3. But, the more I continue to eat, I slowly stop eating. Bright started to worry.

"Is there something wrong?" He held my hand.

After he held my hand, my heart was beating faster and faster. I don't know why but it's so very fast.

"N-no. I'll finish my c-cake."

After finishing my cake, we went to the Principal's Office.

"Hello Fine. My name is Akemi, the principal." She said.

"Hello Miss Akemi, I brought Bright as you said on the poster."

"Very good. You may go Fine, while Bright stays here."

"Yes ma'am." I said leaving the room.

"Now, let's wait for Shade." said Akemi.

**Rein's POV**

_Great. Now i'm stuck with this guy. _I thought.

While we were going to the principal's office, I started to think about Shade.

_Strange. _Rein thought. _Why am I thinking of Shade. I know I like Bright but, in Shade, it's different._

Shade held Rein's hand and said, "Sorry. But can I be like this for a while?"

"S-sure."I said shyly.

I noticed Fine walking in the garden gloomly. I wanted to ask what happened but it turns out that Shade didn't let me go.

"But Shade. Fine looks sad or confused. Let me go." I struggled. After all the struggling, he finally let me go.

"Fine. I'll go to the office alone." he said it like he's ignoring me.

I ran to Fine and tripped. _

"Rein!" Fine shouted. "Are you alright?" Fine helped me get up.

"Yeah. Now, what's the problem Fine?"

"I-I can't Rein."

"Come on! We're twins! We must never keep secrets from each other."

"Alright." Both of us sat down. "I feel like i'm starting to like...Bright"

"AHHH! ISAIDIT! ISAIDIT!"Fine shouted.

"Calm down Fine. Actually, I also starting to like Shade..."

"Could it be? That we have exchanged our feelings?" We said it at the same time.

**Bright's POV**

Me and Akemi-sensei were waiting for Shade. Akemi-sensei gave me some tea.

"Thank you Akemi-sensei." I said gently.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Call me Akemi. :D"

"Alright." I sipped some tea. "It's sweet."

"I always put honey in it. Especially when gentle princes and princesses are my guests."

Before I could say another word, Shade arrived.

"Aaah. Shade is here." Akemi said.

Akemi gave Shade some tea.

Shade sipped some tea. "It's a lil' sour"

"Of course. It's exactly your mood when you let go of Rein."

"EHHH? How did you know!?" Shade shouted.

"Who knows. :3"

"GRR."

"BTW, Bright, Shade. How are you doing with the twins."

"WHAT?" Me and Shade shouted.

"I tell you,... both of you are mistaken."

"What?" Me and Shade said confused.

"Both of you will learn that soon enough."

* * *

**Fine: Madam, who is Akemi?**

**Madam: Haven't you read this chapter?**

**Rein: Yeah. But she meant WHO in the world is she? We never met her.**

**Madam: Hmm... In the next chapter, you will meet her.**


	3. Chapter 3: Arguement

**Madam: EVERYONE!~ There's a new person in my story!~**

**-Everyone gathered-**

**Fine and Rein: Whuaaaa~ She's pretty~**

**Madam: Fine, Rein, and everyone, meet Akemi.**

**Akemi: K-konichiwa!**

**Mirlo: Wow... Look at her dress.**

**Madam:-looks at Shade and Bright- BRIGHT!~ Watcha' think of her? -pushes Akemi to Bright-**

**Bright: She looks nice...**

**Madam:-gets mad- THAT'S ONLY WHAT YOU THINK!? NICE?**

**Bright: Why don't you ask Shade?**

**Madam: He's my servant...-murmurs- In fact, I don't want him to be with someone...**

**Shade: What did you say?**

**Madam: Nothing...BTW, I don't own Fushigiboshi but I own Akemi...**

* * *

**Shade's POV**

_I really don't understand what Akemi_ said. I thought.

I found Rein with Fine and hid in a bush. I decided to listen to them.

"Fine..." Rein said.

"Rein..." Fine answered.

"I-I-I...I like...S-Shade." Rein said shyly. After hearing those words, I felt a little bit of happy.

Fine admitted that she is starting to like Bright. Now I know who they like, I slowly leave the bush.

CRACK. _Oh no. I stepped a stick. _I thought.

"What was that?..." Fine said nervously but I hear her voice near to me.

Fine opened the bush and saw ME!

"Sh-Shade...did you listen to u-us?" she said a little bit of mad.

I couldn't say a word. After all, she found me spying on them.

Rein ran away and started to cry.

"Rein!" I shouted and I chased Rein.

"Shade..." Fine whispered.

**Rein's POV**

_Great. He knows everything now. I-I can't face him. I don't want to talk to him._ I thought.

Shade is still chasing me. I don't want to...I saw a place to hide. Finally, I escaped Shade.

I peeked a little outside and he was gone. Phew. But then, he found me. I didn't notice that he was behind me!

"You thought I can't find you?" he whispered.

I looked at him at said, "S-Shade. G-GO AWAY!"

He grabbed my hand like that time I want to talk to Fine.

"Listen Rein! I-I love..." Before he could say it, he ran away

"Shade. Could it be that you love me? No it can't be. Probably, Fine. She's energetic, lovable, besides of food she's sweet."

"Shade" I continued. "You..." I didn't say it. I don't want to say it nor think of it.

I returned to where Fine was. She wasn't there.

_Where could she be?_ I thought.

I searched everywhere in the school. But, there is one place I haven't checked yet. The principal's office.

I knocked on the door and Akemi let me in.

"Oh! Fine, your sister is here."

I noticed that Fine was depressed or kinda look she's gonna cry.

_Could it be? She still loves Shade?_ I thought.

"My, my Rein. You have watery eyes. Are you going to cry?" Akemi asked.

"N-no. I guess I have little cold." I lied

"There's no need to hide it. I can tell. Fine came here and started to cry."

"F-Fine?"

I looked at Fine. She stared at me for like 5 seconds and she cutted the staring and left an angry face.

I was shocked! _Fine never did this to me. Is it because...Shade chased me? She's jealous? What about Bright?_ Those questions just spinned on my head.

Akemi gave me some tea. I love tea. But today, I don't feel like to drink one.

Akemi sat down and asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Rein's love problems." Fine protested.

I got mad and shouted to her, "WHAT DID I DO TO YOU FINE?"

"I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU! THAT'S WHY I TOLD HER!" she shouted.

"Could it be...THAT YOU'RE JEALOUS FINE?" I asked without thinking about it.

"N-no. Why would I be!?" she said before leaving and slamming the door.

"Rein, I can tell that she's-"

"What to you know about this?" I said without thinking again. "Do you think you know the feeling that your sister is being violent to you?"

"But Rein, Fine was-"

I left the room just like Fine. I directly went to our room. I saw Fine in our room but I didn't go inside. Instead, I went to the garden.

That's where I started crying really hard.

* * *

**Madam: There.**

**-everyone reads-**

**Fine/Rein: Eh? Why are we fighting!?**

**Madam: You said I'll make a story right?**

**Fine/Rein: BUT WE NEVER ASKED FOR LIKE THIS.**

**Madam: Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I'm the author! I make what I like.**

**Fine/Rein: -doing the 'I hate it' dance- How I hate it~ How I hate it~**

**Akemi: -depressed-**

**Madam: -gives a pat on Akemi's back- What's wrong?**

**Akemi: T^T. Being shouted by Rein?...**

**Madam: Don't worry. Everything will be better in the next chapters...MAYBE :). SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!~**


	4. Chapter 4: Confession?

**Madam: -watches some anime-**

**Fine/Rein: Nee~ Madam what are you doing?**

**Madam: -closes the video- W-what? I was just...ANYWAY!? What are you doing here?**

**Rein: We want**

**Fine: The Chapter 4!**

**Madam: I am still thinking about it.**

**Shade: -gives Madam some tea-**

**Madam: -gives evil smile- Thank you Prince Shade.**

**Akemi: Madam, Since when Shade gave you tea.**

**Madam: You see, let's just say, if I didn't- you wouldn't be here. OK?**

**Akemi: Y-yes madam..O.O**

**Madam: Look readers. I don't own Fushigiboshi. ^_^**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

It really hurts to be answered back to your sister. I heard the sound of thunder. The sound made me wanna go back to the dorm, but I can't face my sister now.

It finally rained. Tears fell down on my cheeks. I heard footsteps of a person. A while ago, I got wet from the rain but now, I wasn't. I looked up and saw Shade holding an umbrella.

"Are you alright, Rein?" he said handing his hand. I held his hand as I was standing.

"T-Thank you. Who do you like anyway?" I said like i'm a spoiled baby.

"Isn't it obvious? The girl I like is very sweet to her sister, loves dresses, who daydreams about...Bright."

"Sh-Shade. Do you mean?..." I pointed myself. "Me?"

"You got it right" he said smiling handsomely.

I hugged him and said, "I like you too.." He hugged me back.

He wiped my last tear from my cheek.

"Shall we go to your room?"

"B-but Shade, Fine is mad to me."

"Don't worry. I'll talk to her."

**Fine's POV**

_I liked Shade. But, he seemed to like Rein, not me. She's lucky, VERY lucky. Two boys liked him. I mean... -sigh-. I-I don't know who to love anymore._ I thought.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I quickly hid myself to my pillow so the person or people won't know I was crying and said, "Come in."

It was Shade and Fine! "W-What do you want both of you?"

"Fine, Rein wants you to apologize." he said

"URUSAI! (SHUT UP!). I never want to listen to my sister nor hear her name AGAIN!" I shouted

"But Fine,-"

"URUSAI! URUSAI! I was once hurt. Now you MAKE ME EVEN MORE hurt!"

"Fine! I don't to see you again TOO!" said Rein.

Shade don't know what to say to me. He just left me. That made me even more. IT breaks my heart.

_What was I thinking?_ I thought. _That made my si- No. I must not think about her._

**Shade's POV**

After leaving Fine and Rein's dorm, I thought,_ What was she thinking? She was never like that._

I was chasing Rein. WOAH! She's one fast runner. I can't find her.

I felt some strange aura coming to Fine's room! It was black magic! It will come near to people who has darkness in people's heart.

I followed the aura. It hit Fine! I saw it! Fine's feelings became blank after being caught by the magic. I was going to tell to Rein about this but I can't find her. So I searched.

But,... I was too late. I found Rein in a blank reaction on me too!

"Rein! It's me Shade!"

But she just said, "oh. it's you Shade." And left

I started to worry about the 2 of them.

_Come to think about it... I haven't seen Bright yet!_ I thought

I went to look for Bright. But, when I was Bright...HE WAS WITH REIN!

I noticed someone was holding my coat. It was FINE!

"Can we talk?" Fine asked

"B-but Fine I am-"

"Please." she said in a calm voice. "Just a minute."

I followed Fine and we were behind the building.

Fine said this in a straight pace, "I love you"

That made me...Fine fainted! So does Rein!

I asked Bright what happened to Rein and answered, "She said that she loved me and fainted."

We decided to ask Akemi about this. I carried Fine in the princess style and Bright will carry Rein.

"AKEMI" I shouted

Akemi dropped her cup of tea, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"They both confessed that they loved us and fainted!" both of us shouted

"I see. Did something strange happened to them?"

"YES! I saw the Dark Magic entering their bodies!" I shouted

"Hmm...Bright, be with Fine." Akemi led him to a room.

"And you Shade, guard Rein in this room." Akemi led me to her room

* * *

**Madam: -gives it- HERE**

**-everyone reads it-**

**Shade: Seriously Madam. What are you planning?**

**Madam: Haha. It's a secret...**

**Shade: -tries to choke Madam- YOU!**

**Akemi: STOP! -stops Shade- Keep calm. You never know what she's planning.**

**Rein: -keeps reading-**

**Fine: Rein...why are you reading it all over again?**

**Rein: I am -whispers it to Fine-**

**Fine: EH? -yawns- I wanna eat some cake.**

**Madam: Bright is so silent today.**

**Bright: ...Huh? What?**

**Shade: Are you... half-asleep?**

**Bright: K-kinda. -falls to sleep- -fell in the lap of Rein-**

**Rein: -went TOTALLY red like a tomato-**

**Madam/Shade/Fine: ACHI ACHI ACHI!~ SOMEONE'S IN RED~  
**

**Rein: EH? -stammers-**

**Madam: Anyway, SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER~**


	5. Chapter 5: Waking up

**Madam: -looks at everyone- -looks at the time- 11:56 pm... E-everyone's asleep. =.=zzz. Must...continue my story. I must continue...my fans need me. (XD)**

**Akemi: Madam...I'll give you some coffee. -gives coffee- -goes to bed-**

**Madam: Th-thank you. BTW, I don't own fu...shi...gi...boshi.**

* * *

**Bright's POV**

It's been 2 days since they fainted after confessing. I drank some tea and looked at Fine. _She has a look of an angel sleeping. Wait...I don't even know the real face of the angel XD._ I thought.

I started to think about Fine..._When she will wake up,...I suppose I'll give her cake._ I thought.

"Fine..." I said. "You are a charming princess. The lovable, caring, sweet and energetic princess I ever known."

Fine was still there, lying her soft head on the pillow. I was there looking at her pretty face.

"Fine... can't you see that I like you?" I looked at Fine's soft lips.

My heart felt beating fast. I went closer...and closer...and closer...until I touched Fine's lips.

After I kissed Fine's soft and warm lips, I just sat there as if nothing happened

**Shade's POV**

Sigh. I was still waiting for Rein's slight movement. But she never moved.

"Rein...I'm sorry. So sorry for grabbing you as if you were kidnapped =.= , it's because I don't want to end our time together all alone."

I started to think what will I do when she wakes up. But, the BIG problem is... HOW WILL I WAKE HER UP?

My heart started to beat fast when I thought of Rein. I realized that I wanted to KISS HER.

That made me blush. I touched her right cheek._ WOW! Her cheek sure is cold._ I thought.

Next, I touched her lips (NOT MY MOUTH! MY FINGER!). "WOAH REIN! YOU'RE SO COLD."

_Hmm... what if I'll give her a warm kiss?_ I thought like a little kid.

I gave Rein a soft kiss. She was cold outside but inside, she's very warm.

"Rein, I like you. No...I love you."

I sat down and realized that someone looked at us. That made me embarrassed. /

I fell asleep. On the next day, I looked at Rein and she was MOVING!

"Sh-Shade?" she said like she was gonna die. O.O

"REIN! Thank goodness you're alright."

She just nodded. "Where's Fine?"

"She's with Bright. Don't worry she's safe."

"Oh. I felt bad for what I said to Fine."

"Oh yeah. Maybe she'll-"

Before I could say another word, Rein hugged me.

"In my dream...I fainted. You took me to a room and apologized to me all what you've done wrong to me and kissed me."

"Maybe...it was a dream." I hugged her back

**Fine's POV**

I guess it was already morning. I started to open my eyes and saw Bright!

"Fine! Are you alright?"

"B-Bright?" I started to sit down on the bed.

"Would you like some breakfast?" he asked

"No Bright. How's Rein?"

"She already woke up."

"Rein...I wanna say sorry to her."

"Sure."

"But, there's one more thing I wanna do before I get out of the bed..."

"Wha-"

I hugged him tightly.

"Y-you were in my dreams Bright. I was like frozen dead and you kissed me."

"I'm not sure if that was a dream..."

* * *

**Madam: -fell asleep-**

**Everyone was awake. -everyone reads-**

**Fine/Bright/Rein/Shade: -blushes-**

**Akemi: My, what naughty boys you are~**

**Bright/Shade: AT LEAST WE MADE THEM AWAKE! :(**

**Madam: -starts to wake up-**

**Akemi: You even made Madam wake up.**

**Madam: Wh-what?**

**Akemi: Too romantic~**

**Madam: -starts to go to sleep-**

**Fine/Rein/Akemi/Shade/Bright: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER~~~**


	6. Chapter 6: Planning for vacation

**Madam: -wakes up-** **MY STORY! MAHGASH! Must post it...AAAAAAAAAH!**

**-everyone rushes to Madam-**

**Everyone: What happened!?**

**Madam: MY STORY!... IT'S GONE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Fine/Rein: -giggles-**

**Madam: -stares at Fine and Rein with an evil stare- Fine...Rein...WHAT DID YOU DO?**

**Fine/Rein: -giggles again- WE POSTED IT!~**

**Madam: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEH? -faints-**

**Akemi: M-Madam? GET A GRIP MADAM!**

**Madam's soul: I wasn't finished.**

**Fine/Rein: EEEH? It was nice...we want them to read it ASAP! **

**Madam: -finally woke up- eh? It was nice?**

**Rein: Yeah. It was nice**

**Fine: Now, make your intro...:D**

**Madam: -stands up- I don't own Fushigiboshi. I own Akemi**

* * *

**Bright's POV**

I let Fine stood up and it made her stomach growl.

"hehe. I'm a little hungry."

"Let's eat at the lunchroom."

"Sure. Wait...I smelled something."

I followed Fine with her great sense of smell. XD

Fine opened the door and we saw Akemi cooking!

"Ohayo Fine, Bright. Sit down. I want to cook for my favorite princesses and princes."

Akemi gave Fine some pancakes and Akemi gave me egg with bread on it.

Shade and Rein also sat down to eat.

"Shade, Bright; how was your time with the princesses?"

Me and Shade were drinking tea at that EXACT moment.

We spit out our tea from our mouths and we got splashed from our tea. =,=

The princesses and Akemi just laughed at us.

"Fine, Rein...help them clean their clothes hihi..."

"EEH?" the twins said with blushing faces

"No thanks Fine/Rein. I'll do it." Me and Shade said

I noticed Fine was poking me and said, "F-Fine will help you."

Shade was also being poked by Rein, and she said, "I will help. I will do this because I laughed at you."

"Fine...it's your choice I couldn't say no." I said

"A-A-Alright." he said shyly

Both of us went inside Fine's room.

This is embarrassing. Should I tell it to YOU readers? Fine... I'll say it.

"Fine, please t-turn around -_-**'**" I told Fine

"H-Hai!" she turned around nervously.

I took off my shirt...and I gave it to Fine.

"I-I'll c-c-clean it r-right a-away." she said

I wasn't wearing any shirt by now...(you people can imagine it =.=).

I looked at the way how Fine cleans my shirt. Eventually, she was doing the WRONG WAY.

"FINE! You're doing it wrong!"

"Huh? EEEH? T-This is th-the w-w-way how I-I-" she said and stammers.

I held Fine's hand and taught her the right way.

"You see... You could do it Fine!"

"Y-yeah. You're right." she said blushing like a red tomato.

**Rein's POV**

_AAAAAH! I am gonna clean Shade's shirt. NOO! I'm gonna die from embarrassment!_ I thought

I saw Shade holding his shirt. That made me blush VERY hard. I turned around.

Shade gave me his shirt.

I was thinking of Shade while washing his shirt. Eventually, that thoughts made me do the wrong way.

"REIN!" he said, "You're doing it WRONG!"

"EEEEEH? I'm clumsy like Fine as always"

He held my hand and he's body held my back. /

That made me blush EVEN MORE HARDER!

He helped me washed by controlling my hands.

"You see. You did it!"

"Y-yeah. Thank you." I felt like I'm gonna die now...

I dried his clothes outside.

He changed his clothes and said, "You're good at chores Rein" and smiled

"Th-thank you." /

Both of us went outside. I noticed Fine was blushing really hard too.

I grabbed her to a corner outside the building.

"Fine, I'm sorry I shouted at you."

"Me too Rein. Please forgive me. I was really jealous at that time.

Both of us hugged each other and went back to Akemi.

"So...are you ready?" Akemi said.

"Ready for what?" we asked.

"YOUR VACATION!"

"WOW!~"

"Akemi, when did you...planned this?" said Shade

She changed the topic, "Anyway, we'll go to your palace, Shade"

"Why at my place?"

"We'll visit to the fortune teller." Akemi said like she has a plan

"Sure. =,="

"Bright, bring Altezza with us" Akemi gave Bright a wink.

_What is she up to?_ I thought

"Sure. Altezza will surely be glad."

"OH! And Mirlo!" said Fine

"This trip will be surrounded by girls" Akemi said with an evil face.

"I feel bad about this." I said

"ALRIGHT SHADE! Queen Maila accepted!" Akemi said with glee.

"YEY!" everyone shouted

"EVERYONE, PACK YOUR BAGS...THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE CRAZY VACATION!" Akemi shouted

We did like Akemi said. We met outside of the Academy and took the bus home.

Finally, we arrived.

"Everyone, we must give our respect to-... :( FINE! REIN!"

Fine was gonna buy some food while Rein looked at the dresses. =.="

Akemi twisted their ears and took us to my castle.

"Mom. This is Akemi, our principal." I said and Akemi bowed before my mom.

"We're the twin princesses of the Sunny Kingdom."

"Princess Fine"

"Princess Rein."

"I'm Prince Bright of the Jewelry Kingdom and this is my sister Princess Altezza"

"I'm Princess Mirlo of Waterdrop Kingdom."

Queen Maila stood up and said, "Welcome princes and princesses."

"Queen Maila, we would like to visit your fortune tellers." Akemi said.

"Sure. Feel free to tour yourself in the Kingdom."

* * *

**Madam: I need to drink something -leaves the room-**

**Fine/Rein: -reads it- AAAAAAAAAAH~ -faints-**

**Madam: -humming- -went back to the room- FINE REIN!**

**Shade/Bright: -hurriedly went to Madam's room- What happened!  
**

**Madam: hehe. Look at them!**

**Shade: -held Fine-**

**Bright: -held Rein-**

**Shade/Bright: Did you write something that made them embarrass?**

**Madam: Well... -gives it to them-**

**Shade/Bright: -blushes hard-**

**Akemi: -went to Madam's room- FINE! REIN! Shade...Bright... are you blushing?**

**Shade: -gave the story to Akemi-**

**Akemi: -reads it- AAAAAAAWWW!~~~~**

**Madam: They liked my story...SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER~~**


	7. BIG ANNOUNCEMENT

**ATTENTION EVERYONE!**

**_I WON'T DO THE STORY ANYMORE...BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEAS WHAT TO DO. I HAVE BILLIONS OF PROJECTS AND I HAVE TO FINISH THEM. BUT I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED..._**

So after summer, Fine realized that she still loves Shade. So does Shade. He felt the same way when Fine told him about her feelings. Rein also noticed that her heart still beats for Bright. And again, Bright feeled the same way. Until one day, when they knew that Akemi was also the same age as Fine and Rein (16), the boys didn't really know what to do. It's like, they fell for Akemi. Fine and Rein felt depressed after noticing that Shade and Bright always serve for Akemi. Akemi tried to ignore the boys but it would break the boys' heart. Akemi decieded to make a plan about the four of them. She decieded to stay out of the academy until her plan is complete. Finally, her plan was complete and went back to the academy. She let the 4 of them to make them go to the Royal Garden. She planted something there. When Rein and Shade bumped Fine, the potions' effect is "turning on". When Shade held Fine's hand, he hugged Fine. Well, it also happened to Rein and Bright. AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

**I, THANK YOU -bows-**


End file.
